All That Glitters
| season = 1 | episode = 3 | image = .jpg | airdate = October 9, 2012 | viewers = | writer = Seth Hoffman | director = Greg Beeman | previous = | next = }} is the third episode of the first season. It is the third episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 9, 2012 and drew 11.78 million viewers.Kondolojy, Amanda (October 10, 2012). Tuesday Final Ratings: 'NCIS', 'The Voice', 'Hart of Dixie', 'NCIS:LA' & 'DWTS' Adjusted Up; 'Go On' Adjusted Down. TV by the Numbers. It was written by Seth Hoffman and directed by Greg Beeman. Vincent Savino contends with a visit from his boss in the Chicago Outfit Angelo. He must all contend with Angelo's hot headed capo, and Mia's father, Johnny Rizzo. Johnny is in the Las Vegas black book, which theoretically prevents him from gambling but he is not going to let anything stop him. Sheriff Ralph Lamb arrests Rizzo when he makes a scene in the Savoy Hotel casino. Despite Rizzo's behavior Savino maintains his composure and successfully makes the case that the Savoy would benefit from a top class restaurant. Angelo is not quite convinced that investing in an arena would be as worthwhile and urges Savino to concentrate on the day to day before leaving town. Lamb investigates the death of a visiting US Army boxing champion. He determines that the boxer was attacked by a team mate for trying to rescue his beaten wife. However, the coroner's report states that he died from a heart attack and Lamb is not able to bring murder charges. Plot Sheriff Ralph Lamb and Jack Lamb wait for Assistant District Attorney Katherine O'Connell at an upscale restaurant. Ralph is approached by a reporter, Clay Winthrop, who is writing a piece about his transition from rancher to lawman. Ralph brushes aside his request for an interview. Katherine arrives and tells them that Chicago organized crime boss Angelo LaFratta is visiting Las Vegas. She points out Angelo and his key lieutenant Johnny Rizzo as they arrive at the restaurant. They discuss the outfit's structure at the Sheriff's Office and she tells Ralph that Johnny is in the Las Vegas gambling commission's black book, prohibiting him from gambling in the city. The US Army boxing team arrives in Las Vegas to fight at the convention center fresh from victory at the Rome Olympics. Gold Medalist Tommy Carrol is spotted on the street with a head injury before he collapses and dies. Sheriff Ralph Lamb investigates the death. Tommy's teammate Ray Humphreys comes to the scene and attacks fight promoter Scotty Garrity, accusing him of murder. Lamb finds Tommy's gold medal in Scotty's pocket and arrests him. Dixon Lab finds a bloody lead pipe in an alley which matches Tommy's injury. Garrity claims that Tommy sold him his gold medal for cash and suggests that he is a drug addict, having seen needles in his bag. Ralph interviews Tommy's trainer and learns that he was having pain relief injections for a serious neck injury sustained during his Olympic bout. He searches Tommy's locker and finds a coat check stub. Dixon identifies the logo on the ticket as that of the Lost Oasis Nightclub. The Lambs find that Tommy left a bag full of cash. The checker describes Tommy as sweaty and pale when he dropped it off and says that he told her that a friend might pick it up. The bag also contains a sheet of paper with "LASTUS7" written on it. The Lambs stake out the club to wait for Tommy's friend to claim the bag. Ralph returns to the Convention Centre and finds Ray watching footage of Tommy's last fight. Ray tells him that Tommy came from an abusive home and spent his whole life fighting. Dixon is distracted talking to the staff at the nightclub and the bag is collected while he is not looking. Vincent Savino gives Angelo a tour of the Savoy Hotel and urges him to invest in a fine dining restaurant and a concert venue to keep high rollers in house. Angelo defers the decision to Johnny, saying that he is good with numbers. Ralph visits the casino and warns Vincent that Johnny is prohibited from gambling. Johnny dines with his daughter Mia Rizzo and suggests that she use her position as count room manager to skim for their family. Vincent interrupts to show Johnny that he has found away around the blacklist; he has set up a private casino in a suite. Mia deduces that Vincent is trying to appease Johnny to gain his support for the restaurant. Johnny realizes that the dealers in his suite are letting him win and angrily beats one of them up. Vincent comes to calm Johnny down but cannot stop him going to the main floor to gamble. Lamb gets a call to tell him that Johnny is breaking the restriction on him and he goes to the Savoy to arrest him. Johnny is livid at the public arrest and warns Lamb that he will be released in an hour. Yvonne Sanchez realizes that the code refers to a bus from Las Vegas to Tucson. The Lambs pick up a woman at the bus station, recognizing that she is carrying Tommy's bag. She gives a false name but Ralph recognizes her from the fight footage; she is Stephanie Davidson, the wife of another boxer on the team. She admits that Tommy was helping her to leave her abusive husband, Ronnie Davidson and that the cash was for her escape. Ronnie is arrested on suspicion of attacking Tommy. He admits to hitting Tommy with the lead pipe, believing that he was sleeping with Stephanie. Vincent goes to bail Johnny out but finds that Mia has beaten him to it. Johnny demands that Vincent kill Ralph but Vincent stalls by insisting that they need Angelo's approval. Johnny makes his case at a sit down with the boss but Vincent makes the better argument and Angelo refuses to authorize the assassination. Katherine gets the coroner's report on Tommy's death, which states that he died from a heart attack. Ralph learns that the combination of the pain killers he was taking with many prescription medications could have caused his death. He determines that Ray was worried about Tommy's neck and gave him asthma medication to make him feel too ill to fight, triggering the heart attack. Ralph explains what happened to Ray, but does not file charges against him. Katherine charges Ronnie with assault with a deadly weapon. Angelo and Johnny head back to Chicago. Johnny tells Mia that they should wait before stealing from the casino, to her relief. Angelo agrees to fund a restaurant but not the arena. He warns Vincent that he is thinking too much about the future and urges him to bring his family out to Las Vegas to distract him. Appearances :Main:All That Glitters/Appearances First appearances The following named, recurring characters are introduced in this episode: #Angelo LaFratta - Chicago outfit boss #Jonathan Rizzo - Chicago loan shark and outfit lieutenant Deceased #Tommy Carrol - US Boxing Team champion Credits Cast Starring #Dennis Quaid as Ralph Lamb #Michael Chiklis as Vincent Savino #Carrie-Anne Moss as Katherine O'Connell #Sarah Jones as Mia Rizzo #Taylor Handley as Dixon Lamb #and Jason O'Mara as Jack Lamb Guest starring #Jonathan Banks as Angelo #James Russo as Anthony "Red" Cervelli #Michael Wiseman as Johnny Rizzo #Aimee Garcia as Yvonne Sanchez #Marcus Giamatti as Scotty #Alano Miller as Ray #Dave Florek as Ben Boffa #Jessica McKee as Stephanie #Austin Hébert as Ronnie #Toby Meuli as Tommy Co-starring #Joe Sabatino as Vic Borelli #Kerry Knuppe as Marlene #Jamison Haase as Max #Gareth Williams as JB #Artie O'Daly as a Waiter #Ed Ackerman as a Bouncer #Jim Hanna as Clay Winthrop #Troy Vincent as Reporter #1 #Doug Simpson as Reporter #2 Uncredited #High Roller #High Roller's date #Chicago lieutenant 1 #Chicago lieutenant 2 #Chicago lieutenant 3 #Chicago lieutenant 4 #Chicago lieutenant 5 Crew Opening credits #Greg Walker & #Nicholas Pileggi - Creators #David Carbonara - Music #Jan Northrop - Editor #Carey Meyer - Production Designer #Joe Gallagher - Director of Photography #John Forrest Niss - Co-Producer #Jim Adler - Co-Producer #P. Todd Coe - Episodic Producer #Ashley Gable - Consulting Producer #Nick Santora - Co-Executive Producer #Vanessa Reisen - Co-Executive Producer #Seth Hoffman - Co-Executive Producer #Dennis Quaid - Co-Executive Producer #Michael Chiklis - Co-Executive Producer #Arthur Sarkissian - Executive Producer #James Mangold - Executive Producer #Cathy Konrad - Executive Producer #Seth Hoffman - Writer #Greg Beeman - Director End credits #Greg Walker - Executive Producer #Nicholas Pileggi - Executive Producer #Marco Black - Unit Production Manager #Tom Irvine - First Assistant Director (AD) #Sean Whitler - Second AD #Sharon Bialy, CSA & #Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting #Sheila Jaffe - Original Casting #Gail Goldberg - Original Casting #Ralph Lamb - Technical Consultant #Joey Cusumano - Technical Consultant References External links *''Vegas'' Season 1 episodes at Wikipedia *"All That Glitters" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *[http://www.cbs.com/shows/vegas/ Vegas official site at CBS.com]Category:Season 1 episodes